Main:Jazmyn Foberg
Toms River, New Jersey, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2014-2016 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = MG Elite |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Maggie Haney, Victoria Levine |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired |Row 9 title = Twitter |Row 9 info = @JazmynFoberg |Row 10 title = College team |Row 10 info = Florida Gators}} Jazmyn Foberg (born February 2 in Toms River, NJ) is a retired elite artistic gymnast. She is the 2014 U.S. Junior National Champion. She resides in Bayville, New Jersey. Foberg began gymnastics in 2004 at Precision Gymnastics before moving to Will-Moor Gymnastics in 2010 and then to MG Elite in the spring of 2013. Her favorite event is uneven bars. Foberg currently attends the University of Florida and competes for their gymnastics team. HOPES Career 2012 After her first year as a level 10 gymnast, Foberg qualified to hopes. She earned her optional qualifying score at the Gliders Invitational and her compulsory qualifying score at the Excalibur Cup. She went on to compete in the U.S. Challenge where she finished 7th in the All-Around and on balance beam, 4th on vault, tied for 3rd on uneven bars and 6th on floor exercise. Junior Career 2013 Jazmyn qualified as a junior elite at the Parkette Elite Qualifier. She went on to compete at the American Classic where she placed 17th in the all-around and on floor exercise, 6th on vault, 14th on uneven bars and 18th on balance beam. Later that summer at the U.S. Classic she placed 26th in the all-around, 19th on vault, 11th on uneven bars, 28th on balance beam and 39th on floor exercise. She did not advance to the P&G Championships. 2014 Foberg re-qualified elite at the Buckeye Elite Qualifier. She competed at the American Classic in early July where she won the all-around, vault and uneven bars, came in 12th on balance beam and 15th on floor exercise. In early August, she competed at the U.S. Classic where she came in 5th in the all-around, 3rd on vault, 6th on bars, 7th on balance beam and 11th on floor exercise. Foberg was one of the gymnasts to compete during the senior session though her scores counted only in the junior competition. After failing to qualify for Nationals in 2013, she competed at the P&G Championships in late August. Here she won the junior all-around and uneven bars titles, came in 4th on vault, 9th on balance beam and 5th on floor exercise. Due to her performance at the P&G Championships she made the Junior National Team. In December, she verbally committed to the University of Florida.committed to Florida 2015 Foberg's international debut came at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, where she won team and vault gold and all-around bronze. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning balance beam gold, vault siver, all-around and uneven bars bronze, and placing eighth on floor. At the Junior Nationals in August, she won four silver medals (all-around, vault, bars, and beam) and placed fourth on floor. Senior Career 2016 Foberg's senior debut came at the U.S. Classic in June, where she only competed on three events, but unfortunately had a rough competition, placing twelfth on floor, thirteenth on bars, and twenty-first on beam. Although she was slated to compete at her first senior Nationals later that month, she withdrew, citing a nagging ankle injury she had been dealing with since the Japan Junior International the previous year.ankle injury Due to her withdrawal, she was not added back to the National Team. Foberg retired from elite gymnastics in the spring of 2017 to attend the University of Florida early.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "Never Gonna Happen" by Lily Allen 2015 - "Dragon's Eye" by Beats Antique References